Naruto's Journal
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: Naruto wrote a note in his journal for Sasuke to read. Sakura reads it too. what will happen next? Sequel coming soon!


Naruto's Journal

This whole story is basically Naruto's journal. He wrote it for Sasuke to read. Sasuke is with Sakura (unfortunately) but this will eventually become a NaruSasu relationship. The parts I but in **bold **are when it's Sasuke's and Sakura's POV but the normal parts are when Sasuke's reading the journal. Naruto doesn't write Dear Journal because he only wrote it for Sasuke to read. Sakura is reading it too though but Naruto doesn't know that.

Pain, loneliness and everything in between; that's all I'll ever feel. Pain, because I'm hated by everyone I know. Loneliness, because I never had a family ever since I was born. Everything in between, because…well…I don't really know. I keep thinking I'll get what I want, what I so desperately need but it's not true is it? It's because I'm a monster; something that's hated throughout the entire village. Why am I saying this you ask? Because it's true and everyone knows it. I loved this village but they all hated me back. They scorned me. I would've died for the village if I could. But every good thing I do, everything I do right, they all think it's you, Sasuke Uchiha who did it. I'm the Kyuubi No Kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my story…

I'll start from when I was 4, after the time I found out I had the Kyuubi No Youko inside of me. I was walking to my apartment on this cold, wintery afternoon. The sun was setting in the distance, making shadows on everything the last shining rays could get to. On this wintery afternoon, I was hounded by villagers on the way through town. "Hello monster" said the villager closest to me. I was scared; scared for my life. I didn't want to die so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't stop. I was so young, so innocent but they saw me as the beast. My feet hurt and I stopped running when I found an alleyway. I hid in there but the villagers saw me. They followed me and tortured me in no way they should torture a 4 year old. They stole my innocence. To put it bluntly; one of the villagers raped me. I had nightmares for nights and nights after that encounter. Kyuubi healed me but the scars were still there. Not literal scars; mental scars. I was scarred mentally and I didn't like it. I thought I was going to go crazy but the nightmares soon stopped. About 2 months after the ordeal, it was October and it was nearing my birthday. No one celebrated my birthday…except for Kyu. Kyuubi is like a father to me. All of the villagers think he is a blood thirsty beast but I didn't think so. He was there for me when no one else was. He would comfort me when I was alone and scared. On my birthday that year, I went to the festival. I was having lots of fun. I played games and the other children my age were playing with me… … …yeah right. I wish that could've happened but it didn't. Instead of having fun, I was running for my life again from a mob of villagers. The ended up cornering me and they surrounded me. One of the villagers started stabbing me in the arms and legs and also he stabbed me near the heart, thinking I would die. They walked away after that and left me to die. I didn't die though because Kyuubi healed me. I wish I could've just died. Then, I heard laughter; cruel laughter. I looked to the side and saw all these adults pointing and laughing at me. It was my 5th birthday. I really did want to die at that moment. I wanted to vanish from the face of the earth. I wanted to be no more.

Laughter. That cruel laughter rang through my ears every day for 13 years. I'm 17 now but that laughter still remains. I'm still hated by the villagers even though I have saved this village so many times and you've gotten all the credit for it. Even today you are still better than me. You have a family with Sakura now; a little boy who will definitely inherit the Sharingan. I still have no one and still everyone around me is happy whereas I am to spend the rest of my days alone. All I can feel right now is pain. That day I told you I loved you back when we were 14, you said you loved me too but that was a lie. You only said that so you could play with my feelings. I can't believe I trusted you Sasuke. I trusted you and you played me. You toyed with my feelings and left me with a broken heart. Anyway, on with the story…

Now, I'll tell you something that happened to me when I was 5. This was the time I met you, Sasuke, for the first time. You were with your Father, Mother and older brother who also happened to be my guard. Your father told you to stay away from me because I was a trouble child. You went against his orders and played with me anyway. We became great friends. Unfortunately, 4 days after that, Sakura came into the picture but you didn't like her. She was a bitch back then and she still is now. I still hate her. I used to have a crush on her but then I realized how much of a bitch she really is. She's always been a selfish fucking brat but I didn't notice that until after I confessed to her. I wish she would just disappear from the world. I wish I never met her.

**Sakura gasped at those sentences. "Oh Naruto, you meanie" said Sakura. "It's okay Sakura. He probably doesn't mean it" Sasuke reassured**

Sasuke, if you even think I don't mean what I just said about Sakura, you're wrong. I meant every word. I wish I could kill her but you'd probably hate me even more if I did that. Anyway, your dad found out you went against him and guess what your father did? You're probably thinking not as worse as me Dobe or something like that. You're father slapped you and almost killed me. He stabbed me half to death but you're brother came in at just the right time and saved me. He took me to the hospital and the doctors helped me.

Now, nothing major happened when I was 6 up until 12 so I'll start with when we were in team 7. The first day as team 7, Sakura acted like a bitch towards me because I kept insulting her precious Sasuke-Kun. More like _my _Sasuke-Kun. I loved you even before the accidental kiss at the academy. I was always hiding my love for you Sasuke and although I kept dropping hints now and then, you still never noticed. The way I stared at you for long periods of time; didn't you notice it? Anyway, when we did the bell test I was purposely being stupid when I got caught in that trap. In actual fact, I knew it was a trap. I'm not actually a Dobe; I'm smarter than you and Sakura fucking combined because guess what? I was trained by the council secretly. I became an ANBU captain at age 7 and I would've graduated the academy long before you and Sakura. Being on team 7 was a part of my undercover mission. Underneath the mask of the Dobe, I'm smart, more powerful than even Tsunade and when in ANBU mode, I am completely at utterly emotionless. I didn't give small smiles or smirks; I was really and truly emotionless as in feel nothing emotionless. I was tempted to show you all my true self, show everyone that I was stronger than I let on, but at the same time, I was scared shitless of what the village would do to me.

Now, I'll tell you my thoughts when we were on that mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna that was a c ranked and turned into a b ranked when we ran into the Demon of the Mist Zabuza Momichi. When we were fighting Zabuza, I was tempted to show my power and kill Zabuza but I didn't want to be bombarded with questions. Kakashi knew I was an ANBU captain because he works under me and still does. He didn't tell any of you about that because then more questions would arise and it was an s ranked secret. At one point, I actually thought of joining Zabuza and killing the bridge builder in front of you all and becoming a missing Nin but I didn't because that was only one bad thought and the rest of my brain was shouting at me to lay low.

I was a fool for ever thinking anybody liked me. I'm a Demon and that's all I'll ever be. To Kyuubi, I'm his one and only Kit but to the rest of you, I'm seen as a Demon and nothing more.

13 years old, a month before you all found out I had the Demon inside of me; I had my right eye cut out. I wore a black eye patch with a skull on it. You and Sakura thought it was for show but when I showed you my hollow eye, Sakura freaked out and screamed like a banshee but, you never cared. You never said "are you okay?" or "did it hurt" or something like that. It was heart breaking. Then, a month later, a villager went against the 3rds law and told you all about the Kyuubi. After that, you all avoided me. I really thought you guys would look past that and see me for who I am, who I was. I was stupid to think that would ever happen. That day, there was also a storm. You know what I did? I went out in it. While everyone was inside snuggling in their warm homes, I was out in the middle of it, with the lightning and thunder all around me.

13 turning 14 years old, the day I confessed to Sakura, probably the worst day of my life. I did a whole fucking speech and she still turned me down. I still remember what she said. She had said "go away, you filthy demon! No one loves you so just go die in a hole! You are the monster that killed my father, my real father! Why should I love you? I hate you and so does Sasuke-Kun." That was what she had said. I remember it from memory. That was also the day that you, Sasuke asked me out and then, 2 months later, right on my birthday, you dumped me and said straight to my face that it was a joke and you laughed at me. I almost committed suicide that day-no, scratch that, I was so close to death I could almost taste it but Kyuubi had to heal me and keep me alive the stupid Demon. I wish I had dies that day. I could've been happier.

15 years old, I got an invitation to join Akatsuki. I took it. Even now, I am still a part of Akatsuki. I have two goals; number 1 is to burn Konohagakure to the fucking ground and kill everyone in sight except for the people who really cared about me and I'll keep all my old friends alive and my second goal is to kill Sakura but, my first goal will disappear if you, Sasuke, admit that you've already seen past the monster I have inside of me and admit that you actually do love me and I won't destroy Konoha or kill Sakura but if you don't, my first and second goals will still stand and nothing and no one will stop me. You have 3 weeks Sasuke but I will turn up in Konoha with the Akatsuki 5 days before times up. It's either me or you die with pinkie bitch.

See ya soon Sasuke

From Naruto, new leader of Akatsuki and king of the Demon Country at the same time.

P.S, this is a journal but I guess it's more like a note. After you meet me, give me back the journal because I will use it to plan plans for the Akatsuki and Demon Country.

"**Sasuke-Kun, do you love Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I-I do Sakura. I'm sorry" said Sasuke. "It's okay Sasuke-Kun but are you sure it's not just because he wrote that that you say you do?" asked Sakura timidly, as if she wanted to believe her theory. "No, I've always loved him but I've just denied it. I didn't know it would come to this" said Sasuke. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I won't let you go" said Sakura stubbornly. "But I don't love you like I love Naruto" said Sasuke as he stood up to leave. "You can learn to love me" Sakura suggested sweetly. "No" said Sasuke. "But Sasuke, I'm pregnant with your baby" Sakura cried. "I don't care Sakura. Get a new boyfriend because I'm going" and with that, Sasuke jumped out the window and ran off. He slashed his Hitai-ate and sneaked outside the gate. 'I'm going to find you Naruto, whatever it takes.'**

**My first oneshot! The Sequel to this will be named Whatever It Takes. It will turn into a NaruSasu but this oneshot is mostly SasuSaku. Like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
